Paralyzed
by You're Shining Like A Star
Summary: What happen if new girl Emily moves to the Plamwoods and both James and Carlos fall for her. Who will get Emily or will they both go without a girlfriend


**_Paralyzed _**

**_Chapter One She Will Be Mine_**

**_James's POV_**

_"Hey guys." I heard Camille say. Me, Carlos, Kendall and Logan turned around. "Hey Camille." Logan said. Camille smiled. "Anyway there this new girl at the Plamwoods and I thought I would tell James and Carlos that she has not got a Boyfriend." She told us. My and Carlos's eyes went wide. There hasn't been a new girl who wasn't got a boyfriend for months. I turned to face Carlos. "She will be mine." I shouted before running to the lobby. "No she will be mine." Carlos shouted back as we ran to the lobby. "Look." I whispered to Carlos as we stopped because we were in the lobby. "That her." I said pointing at the most beautiful girl like in the world. She had black hair, blue eyes and the most amazing smile ever well the second most amazing. No one ever can beat my smile. It just too powerful. "I going up to her first." Carlos said. I shook my head and pushed him. I walked over to the girl. "Hi i'm James are you new here?" I asked giving her my best smile. She nodded and smiled back. Wow she is so hot. "Yeah I am i'm Emily." She said putting her head out so I could shake it. I shook her head. "Nice to meet you Emily. I wonder do you need help with those bags of yours?" I asked. Oh yeah just play like you don't want her as a girlfriend become friends and boom your started dating. "Yeah I do thanks James." She said. Wow my name spoken from her mouth sounds like heaven. I picked up her bags. Wow what does she have in these? "So I was wondering if you want to go out just as friends?" I asked. Wow I really need to stop asking questions. I'm fucking James Diamond here. "Sure James." She said. "I never really had friends because people hated me." She said under my breath. "Okay lets get these to your place." I said. Emily nodded. "Yeah lets get them place is 2K." She told me. Wait 2K is right next to 2J. Awesome!"That great because I live in 2J which is right next to you." I said. Emily laughed. " That great." She said as began walking to 2K._

**_7:30 pm_**

_"How do I look?" I asked Kendall. I was in mine and Kendall's room getting ready for 'Date' with Emily. "Good." Kendall said looking at his hockey stick weirdly. "Yet me guess you miss playing hockey." I said. Kendall nodded. "I still can't believe mum banded me for a mouth just because I played someone and put them in hospital." He told me. I laughed. "Well I guess she was mad." I said. I looked at my watch."Gotta go to my 'date' with Emily." I said as I put on my black jacket. Kendall nodded and turned back to the hockey stick and sighed. "Have a good time." He told me. I smiled. "Thanks." I said before walking out of our room and 2J. I walked to 2K and knocked on the door. "Hey James." Emily said walking out of 2K. Wow she looked fucking amazing. She had the most beautiful hair style and dress. And the most highest high heals I ever seen. Well they are not high but that the highest I have ever seen a girl wear that I know. "Lets go." I said handing my hand out. Emily took my hand and we walked out of the Plamwoods. Alright I know the plan right. Yeah I do. "Here we are." I said pointing at this new dinner. I haven't been there before but they said I could sing there might as well go there. "Hello how may I help you today?" The ugly waiter asked. Wow I haven't never seen someone that ugly before. She had the most creepiest smile ever and the messiest hair even Carlos hair was better and he always wears a helmet. "Could we have two cheese burgers." Me and Emily said at the same time. I turned to face her and smiled. "Okay thank you." The ugly waiter said before walking off. "She gives me the creeps." Emily said. I nodded. "I know how could someone every be that ugly." I said. Emily nodded and smiled. _

**_2 Hours Later_**

_"And then we was like I'll get you Big Time Rush." I told Emily. I was telling her about the time we went London. "That sounds so cool. I wished they have music here. I mean who has a stage for nothing." She said pointing at the stage. Okay now to walked so of my magic. "Hold on." I said. I got up and walked to the manger. "I'm going on now." I told him. He nodded. I walked onto stage and Emily looked at me like she was unsure. I smiled at her. "Hello people I'm James Diamond and I'm from Big Time Rush. If you haven't heard of BTR then please listen to us we rock." I began. Everyone cheered. "Anyway I'm here to sing a song." I said looking at Emily. Emily smiled at me._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh __[x3]_

There were so many things  
That I never ever got to say  
'Cause I'm always tongue tied  
With my words getting in the way

If you could read my mind  
Then all your doubts would be left behind  
And every little thing  
Would be falling into place

And I would scream to the world  
They would see, you're my girl  
But I just...

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _[x3]_

It's the way that I feel  
When you say what you say to me  
Keeps you running through my mind  
24/7 days a week

And if you've got the time  
Just stick around and you'll realize  
That it's worth ever minute that it takes  
Just wait and see

And I would scream to the world  
They would see, you're my girl  
But I just...

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

I'm over the chances wasted  
Tell me it's not too late, it's  
Only the nervous times  
That keep me bottled up inside

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Keep gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never givin' up, up  
In the middle of a  
Perfect day  
I'm tripping over  
Words to say  
'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck  
But I'm never giving up, up

Yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh, ohh, oh, oh _[x3]_

'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
But I always end up gettin' stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up

Everyone stood up and clapped and cheered. I smiled and walked off

**Plamwoods**

"Thanks for taking me out James." Emily whispered to me. We were at Plamwoods park laying down on the grass looking at the stars. It was just her and me. "Your welcome." I said. We looked at each other and moved until our lips were together.


End file.
